


［授权翻译］无声祈祷

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pining, Shrunkyclunks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 每个人都有灵魂伴侣。每个人。然而在委员会的记载中，这个定律有一个例外。但考虑到这个人是美国队长，没有人会感到十分惊讶，毕竟美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯是所有规则的例外。因此当他驾驶着满载足以炸毁整个美国东岸空军基地的炸药坠入大西洋时，全国上下都在为他哀悼，只有委员会的顾问松了一口气。他们的完美记录－－每个人都有灵魂伴侣－－又完整了。.当巴基五、六、七岁时，他有了第一个连结梦境。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(a silent prayer) Like Dreamers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058645) by [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette). 



> 原文的灵感来源于第三章的插画，是由frostbitebakery太太所创作的，在tumblr和twitter上都可以找到她！

1

每个人都有灵魂伴侣。每个人。  
然而在委员会的记载中，这个定律有一个例外。但考虑到这个人是美国队长，没有人会感到十分惊讶，毕竟美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯是所有规则的例外。  
因此当他驾驶着满载足以炸毁整个美国东岸空军基地的炸药坠入大西洋时，全国上下都在为他哀悼，只有委员会的顾问松了一口气。他们的完美记录－－每个人都有灵魂伴侣－－又完整了。

.

当巴基五、六、七岁时，他有了第一个连结梦境。梦里，他看到一个和他年龄相仿，可能更年轻些的男孩，俯身在一张小咖啡桌上画画。他身材瘦小，细细的金发几乎像是白色。当男孩抬头看天花板的时候，巴基看到他有一双大大的蓝眼睛。然后他继续画画，哼着巴基从未听过的歌。  
过了一会，巴基开始环顾房间。墙上的装饰很少，只钉着几幅画，他猜想是男孩自己的作品。地板是光秃秃的木头，沙发也看起来用了好些时日了，但一切看起来又十分干净整洁。介于巴基只有五六岁，他还看不出这个房间充斥着的贫穷，只觉得这儿很舒适宜居。  
巴基的视线越过男孩的肩膀到达画上，他忍不住笑了。这是一个家的草图，大大的黄色太阳悬于天空，还有一个金发小男孩，一只小橘猫和一个应该是男孩母亲的女人。巴基没预料到这并不是随意涂鸦的糟糕蜡笔画，男孩握着彩色铅笔，每一次动笔之前都认真思考研究。  
巴基着迷了。他坐在男孩身边，尽管男孩并没有看见他，他还是忍不住感到亲切。

.

当巴基七、八、九岁的时候，他知道了这个男孩的名字叫史蒂夫，而且他们并不能互动。他是在六七岁的时候意识到这点的。当时男孩正愤怒地对一群欺负流浪猫的孩子们大喊，但很快就被扑到在地上挨揍了。他的眼睛上破开一个口子，不时有血冒出来，脸上也有了瘀伤，但他仍然坚持着不哭出来。  
巴基跑到他身边，想用胳膊搂住他，但什么都没有发生。  
哦，也不是什么都没有。  
当巴基坐到男孩身边，和他肩膀靠着肩膀时，他的心里满是不属于他的情绪。他感到生气又悲伤，挫败又愤愤不平。他感到抱歉，因为他知道他会又一次让妈妈担心。他还为那只流浪的小猫感到伤心。但是，在所有这一切之下，他感到...孤独。  
巴基感受到了他朋友的孤独，他为此想要流泪。这不公平！巴基有贝卡，尽管她很糟心，有时候很刻薄，还总是想玩芭比娃娃，但至少他知道她爱他。他们是一家人 。  
但史蒂夫不一样，除了妈妈他没有任何其他人，甚至没有爸爸。  
但巴基七、八岁的时候知道了他朋友叫史蒂夫，也还看到了他朋友获得了真正的快乐，也许是第一次。  
巴基找到他时，史蒂夫正在学校的班级里，老师举着一副史蒂夫画的画，全班同学都在鼓掌，欢呼着他的名字。史蒂夫笑了。这是巴基见过的最快乐的史蒂夫，他冲到史蒂夫身边，这样他就可以自己感受他朋友的喜悦了。  
而当史蒂夫难过的时候，巴基非常渴望能够和他交谈，比以往任何时候都更想。他想紧紧拥住他的朋友，用自己的喜悦冲刷掉他们的悲伤。那天晚上，他微笑着入眠，在每个呼吸中低唤着史蒂夫的名字。

.

当巴基十一岁的时候，他经历了有史以来最糟糕的一天。他和学校里最好的朋友乔伊.摩根吵了一架，他骑车回家的时候车胎爆了，等他到了家又发现贝卡生病得了水痘。一直到晚上睡着巴基仍然既沮丧又愤怒，所以当他跌跌撞撞地遇到史蒂夫时，他试图转身离开。他感到焦虑又急躁，仿佛他的坏情绪会莫名其妙地蔓延到史蒂夫身上，让他莫名其妙地去寻衅打架似的。（没开玩笑！史蒂夫总是喜欢挑起争端。）  
他试图和史蒂夫保持距离，但是没有用。他又试图唤醒自己，但是也没用，相反地，他发现自己正看着史蒂夫准备上床睡觉。史蒂夫现在和他差不多大了（史蒂夫总是和他差不多大，巴基喜欢他们一起成长，即使他们不在一起），在他爬上床之前，他站在窗前看着月亮，低声说着什么。  
巴基比史蒂夫早一两拍听到史蒂夫母亲的脚步声。这些年来，他逐渐意识到，他的灵魂伴侣不仅经常生病，还有点聋。他母亲走进来时，史蒂夫刚好爬上床。  
她看看他，又看看窗口敞开着的窗帘，笑道：“又向月亮许愿了？”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
“我的小帅哥，”她说道，同时坐到床边拉起他的手，“我知道你很焦虑，但你的灵魂伴侣就在那儿，你只需要给他们一些时间来接近你。”  
“我知道，但是妈妈，我已经……”  
“你已经厌倦了等待，我知道。但是耐心点，宝贝。你们很快就会找到彼此的。”  
“是的，”史蒂夫说道，并不十分相信地点点头，“真希望他们能快点。”  
巴基明白这种感觉。  
史蒂夫终于躺下了，巴基躺到他身边，他用胳膊搂住史蒂夫所在的空间，尽力让史蒂夫知道他在那里，让他知道巴基也在等待，让他知道巴基迫不及待想要与他见面。  
巴基就这样在梦里睡着了。他的梦中梦十分沉重，以至于第二天他妈妈得使劲摇晃他，才叫醒他。他起床去上学，但整天都感觉怪怪的。这天的最后，巴基因为病了被送回家，第二天，他就突然长出了水痘。而在他的梦里，史蒂夫也病了，不知怎么的，这是唯一让巴基觉得好受点的事情。

.

当巴基十三岁的时候，史蒂夫摔断了一只胳膊，巴基的胳膊跟着疼了一个月。当巴基十四岁的时候，史蒂夫得了肺炎，巴基发了102度的高烧，却没有任何明显的病症。  
等他们都恢复健康之后，巴基有一些话想对史蒂夫说，但是他听不见。  
当巴基十六岁的时候，史蒂夫的妈妈生病了。十七岁的时候，她去世了。巴基哭得很厉害，甚至因此生了病。他的母亲在他脖子后面放了一块冰毛巾，紧紧抱着他，她和她的丈夫都十分担忧。  
对灵魂伴侣来说，通过联接感受到对方的情感是很正常的，然后如此强烈的感觉就有些不同寻常了  
第二天，巴基的母亲带他去看了医生。巴基一直很忧伤，这并不常见，可能是发着低烧的缘故吧。医生为他做了血液测试和全面的身体检查。说实话，巴基一直都是个不寻常的存在。他比一般人更早认识他的灵魂伴侣，所以他们还没联系上这件事多少有点让人吃惊。更糟糕的是，巴基逐渐开始怀疑他的灵魂伴侣要么是个极端的嬉皮士，要么……好吧，巴基也不确定“要么”是什么。  
他从未见过史蒂夫使用电视、电脑或手机。倒是有一台古董收音机史蒂夫总是会打开放一些过时的歌曲，但大多数时候他只是坐在他那张摇摇晃晃的餐桌边画画。他经常穿着背带裤和的不太合脚硬底皮鞋。在夏天，他有时候会在风扇前放一碗来降温。  
当巴基十八岁的时候，他又一次梦见了史蒂夫。史蒂夫躺在床上，安静的房间里一片漆黑，他的手在被子下面动着。当他意识到史蒂夫在做什么的时候，巴基吃惊地合不拢嘴。他目瞪口呆，因为他的脚像是扎根在地板上似的动不了，他目瞪口呆，因为史蒂夫发出了一声轻微却渴望的呻吟。当史蒂夫把手指放到嘴边时，巴基既想转身离开，又想走得更近。史蒂夫到了的时候，巴基感到呼吸困难，心砰砰直跳像是想要跳出胸膛。  
他醒来的时候，手里握着他的老二，湿漉漉的，热乎乎的，全身都在发抖。  
“天哪，史蒂夫，”巴基叹道，用手背擦了擦额头，“天哪。”

.

当巴基十八岁的时候，他进入了高中的最后一个学期。他的文学课和历史课都很无聊，但是他很喜欢计算机课，并且他将在秋天进入纽约大学的机械工程专业学习。他等不及想要离开高中了。现在还是早春，巴基得了严重的毕业倦怠症。他翻开书的第一章－－《二战英雄》，只有一半注意力在他的预修历史课老师克雷蒙斯先生身上。  
他翻着书页，心不在焉地听着，心不在焉地想着如何改进他和鲍比.埃弗斯在车库搭建的鲁布.戈德堡机械*。  
*Rube Goldberg machine：是一种被设计得十分复杂的机械组合，以迂回曲折的方法去完成一些其实是非常简单的工作，例如倒一杯茶，或打一只蛋等等。  
他看到一张美国队长的照片，这没什么新鲜的，他从小就见过美国队长的照片。他甚至曾经想成为美国队长，在他六岁的时候，他还举办过一个美队主题的生日派对。  
但接下来这张照片他从未见过。这是一张史蒂夫.罗杰斯年轻时候的照片，大概十四五岁，他站在一个穿着护士制服的金发碧眼的高个女人边上。男孩眯着眼睛看着太阳，摆着半放松半准备战斗的姿势。  
标题写着“史蒂夫.罗杰斯罕见的早期照片，最近作为重生计划数据转储的一部分公开。据悉，这是他的母亲萨拉.罗杰斯和他的合影。”  
巴基感到他的胃在不断下沉，感到他的口中充满了唾液。他有足够的时间去想，史蒂薇，不，在这个世界从他眼皮底下消失之前。


	2. Chapter 2

2

当巴基十八岁的时候，他和父母一起去了位于华盛顿的美国委员会总部。  
他们对巴基进行了全面的面谈，探究每一个细节。他们用五种不同的方式问同一个问题，试图找出巴基的破绽。在好几个回合的好警察坏警察后，乔治.巴恩斯终于受够了，他握着温妮的手站起来，说道，“好了，儿子。我们该走了。”  
“乔治，”温妮说。  
“爸爸，”巴基说。  
于是乔治又坐了下来，委员会也稍微调整了一下，面谈继续进行。  
“你得明白，”一位留着一头干练黑色波波头的女士说道，她带着金丝眼镜凝视着巴基和他的家人，“你不是第一宣称是美国队长灵魂伴侣的人。”  
巴基嘲弄地哼笑了一下，“我又不会从中得到什么好处，我只是想要确认一下。你难道不明白吗？”  
“当然，”坐在桌在一头的男人说。这是他第一次说话，尽管桌上其他人都很恼火，但是都很安静，等着他接下来要说的。他身材瘦小，发际线后退，却显然在这个房间挺说得上话。“我们当然明白，”他继续说道，“我们只希望你能理解，美国队长是全国的偶像，我们必须保护他的记忆。”  
巴基哼了一声，“国家偶像个屁，史蒂夫.罗杰斯就是个被人打也不知道逃跑的混蛋(punk)。你知道他多久就要被人揍一次吗？”  
房间里的其他人都安静下来，只有温妮发出了受伤的声音，然后她抓住巴基的手，紧紧地握在自己手里。  
突然意识到他在说些什么，巴基深吸了一口气。那个在他梦里的九十磅重的孩子就只是－一个梦。真正的史蒂夫.罗杰斯已经不在了。  
“科尔曼先生，”乔治说，“我们能继续吗，就在这儿？我的家庭已经受够了，你不觉得吗？”  
“事实上，是科尔森。菲尔.科尔森。是的，让我们继续吧。”  
最后，他们取了一滴巴基的血，加到一小瓶溶液里，又加了一滴史蒂夫的血。一道明亮的金光闪过，然后小瓶子变成了深蓝色。  
这让巴基想起了史蒂夫真正激动的时候的眼睛。  
“好吧，”留着干练发型的女人说道，“现在我们知道了。谢谢你，巴恩斯先生，谢谢你能来。让我来提醒你一下，你已经签署了保密协议，如果你分享了这个消息－－”  
“维罗妮卡，够了。”菲尔.科尔森打断了她，巴基觉得他从未如此感恩过。菲尔走近来说再见，他用双手抓住巴基一只手，“我很抱歉，”他说，  
难道不是他们全部吗？

.

当巴基十九岁的时候，他对这个世界感到愤怒。他讨厌这个宇宙给了他一个死去的灵魂伴侣。他讨厌上帝把他一个人留在这么多快乐里。他讨厌这样一个在史蒂夫打血清之前看不到他闪光点的世界。他讨厌这一切。温妮渐渐开始担心，她不知道应该让儿子放手向前走，还是应该在他准备好之前保持现状。  
在灵魂伴侣的历史上，这种情况是独一无二的，从没有人能和一个素未谋面的人配对。最后，她决定，她能做的最好的事就是让巴基决定他需要什么，在他受伤的时候陪着他。

.

当巴基二十岁的时候，史蒂夫正和生活斗争着。他现在住在麦卡锡太太的公寓里，找工作是件难事。他没法去码头工作，也不够格去做家庭教师。他只能同时打几份奇怪的工：为了几杯免费的饮料和一美元，清理奥康奈尔酒吧里的房间；为了租金的折扣，修理寄宿家庭吱吱作响的门和一些其他小维修；为了几美元和一周五顿的免费午餐，在弗兰纳里的餐馆洗碗。  
他勉强过得下去，但总有些日子不太好。巴基增重了20磅，因为他无法摆脱饥饿的感觉。那年冬天，他的病情前所未有的严重。史蒂夫因为肺炎住院了三周。科尔森先生派了一名私人护士来照顾巴基，因为他正和史蒂夫一起受苦。  
等他们都痊愈了，巴基的愤怒又回来了。  
为什么是他？所有的这些痛苦有什么意义？至少史蒂夫.罗杰斯后来成功了美国队长，巴基和他一起受伤，却什么都不是。就只是......毫无意义。  
这期间，贝卡遇到了她的灵魂伴侣。他叫戴维.普罗克特，来自加利福尼亚，和贝卡一起在普瑞特艺术学院上学。他们在生命研究课的入门课上相遇。看着他们在一起很美好，但同时这就像一颗微微松动的牙齿：隐隐作痛，又忍不住去戳它。  
“也许你应该去约会，”温妮说。“你知道，有些组织为那些失去了灵魂伴侣的人而设立。”  
“当然。”巴基说。那些组织是为那些失去灵魂伴侣的人准备的，而不是那些永远无法遇到灵魂伴侣的人。尽管如此，他还是记下了。

.

当巴基二十一岁的时候，史蒂夫的生活开始如巴基所可以预测的方式进行。  
巴基一从在历史书上看到史蒂夫的震惊中恢复过来，就出去读了所有他能找到的关于美国队长的书。所以他很熟悉史蒂夫在斯塔克博览会工作的那个晚上，他在那儿卖爆米花给对他不感兴趣的女孩儿们，女孩们的视线总是穿过他，追随着那些穿着整齐制服，漂亮帽子的男人。  
天哪，有人能责怪他这么想参军吗？  
巴基看着史蒂夫遇到厄斯金博士，看着他接受基础训练，看着他遇见佩吉.卡特，看着他和佩吉调情。他很有礼貌，又很温柔，渴望她知道他有多喜爱、仰慕她，而且从未期待过回应。  
佩吉温柔地回绝了他，说起她自己的灵魂伴侣，她还没见过他。当然，史蒂夫能理解的。  
然后巴基不得不听着史蒂夫告诉她他没有灵魂伴侣。这也是为什么他被选中参加厄斯金的项目，因为他不会丢下任何人。史蒂夫谈起当梦境迟迟没有出现时他有多么的失望，他又是如何接受这可能意味着他会很年轻就死去。毕竟，他的健康状况一直不容乐观。  
史蒂夫渴望的语调诉说着巴基内心的空虚，那是属于灵魂伴侣的位置。巴基想要放弃史蒂夫，他知道他必须要放弃史蒂夫－－放弃他的记忆幽灵。  
但是一旦他认真地尝试，梦境的数量就会增加，细节也会增加。  
巴基觉得自己被困住了，他讨厌这样。

.

史蒂夫.罗杰斯加入重生计划的时候，巴基在前排看。史蒂夫时而痛苦地尖叫，时而大喊他想继续。剧烈的痛苦迸溅到巴基身上，那天晚上他在床上痛苦地尖叫，大喊着让他们停下来，停下来！没看见你们在杀了他吗？  
但其实这并没有杀了他，还让他更高大，更强壮，让他终于看起来像他的内心一样强大了。  
这一天的最后，在史蒂夫追捕了九头蛇特工、和他唯一的朋友厄斯金说了再见、也和佩吉说了再见之后，他终于躺上床睡觉了，床一下子小了几个尺寸。  
他躺在床上，巴基感受到了他所有的希望，恐惧，愤怒。他躺在床上，巴基希望自己可以躺在他身边，紧紧抱着他，并且向他保证，他仍然是个好人，在这一切发生之后。也许，更好。

.

当巴基二十二岁的时候，史蒂夫破处了。一个笑容甜美、双手柔软的合唱团女孩把史蒂夫带回了她的床，教给他她所知道的一切。  
也不是很多。  
然而，这足够让巴基出去喝个烂醉了。他讨厌她对史蒂夫动手动脚，也讨厌史蒂夫乐在其中。讨厌他们两个，讨厌他们事后入睡的姿态，幸福又满足。最重要的是，他讨厌史蒂夫把佩吉.卡特牵扯进来，史蒂夫想知道贝蒂.琼教给他的是不是佩吉.卡特喜欢的。巴基觉得他永远都不会原谅他们任何一个。  
巴基在经历了两天漫长的宿醉之后，报名了一个他母亲一直在劝他参加的“第二春”服务。这项服务为那些失去灵魂伴侣的人了提供帮助，根据宗教、年龄和其他各种因素来配对。  
他分别和波士顿的桑迪、纽约大学的雅各布、新奥尔良的卡莉以及查理出去了，其中查理身材瘦小，金发碧眼，他让巴基想起了史蒂夫，他一到餐厅就差点逃走。  
他和卡莉相处的很好。他们约会了几次后，她邀请巴基去她的公寓。巴基毫无经验。那晚，他有点儿生气，有点儿醉，当然更多的是紧张，但卡莉没有催他。这晚的最后，他确信他做到了。  
他整整一周没有梦见史蒂夫，他不知道哪个更糟糕：试图坚持，还是试图放手。  
当他和卡莉分手的时候，他感觉比几周前好多了。  
他也不想这样的。

.

等到史蒂夫带着他滑稽的演出去欧洲的时候，巴基已经筋疲力竭了。他获得了机械工程硕士学位，并且在斯塔克工业有一份好工作。他正在偿还助学贷款，像个和尚似的，住在Bed-Stuy*一栋五层的无电梯公寓里。  
Bed-Stuy:布鲁克林的一个地名的简写，Bedford-Stuyvesant.  
有些夜晚，他睡得像死人一样，闹钟响起的时候他只想再次回到梦境。但也有些别的夜晚，那些梦境是最甜蜜的折磨，最残酷的惩罚。  
巴基在前排看着史蒂夫爱上佩吉.卡特。他们第一次做爱的时候，巴基呕吐了两天，他的身体对这个错误反应剧烈。  
虽然他很讨厌，但还是情不自禁地感到一丝感激。他很感激佩吉对史蒂夫的爱，不管是爱他现在还是曾经的样子。他很感激史蒂夫能拥有这些。他也很高兴，因为史蒂夫知道了爱一个人的感觉，纯粹因为他们本身，而不是因为命运的安排。巴基希望自己也能拥有这样一份感情，总有一天…在以后的日子里。  
尽管无人提及，但巴基知道，随着日子一天天过去，他和史蒂夫的时间很快要结束了。他知道，很快…很快。十九岁的时候，他总是觉得还不够快，但是现在，它就近在眼前。  
巴基不能肯定，但他认为时间线开始倒计时。随着圣诞节的临近，他看着史蒂夫、佩吉和豪利夫妇在一个被炸毁的酒吧的一角交换礼物，他更加确定了。  
他请了几乎整个二月的假，保密协议使他不能告诉斯塔克工业请假原因。但他有科尔森的名片，有需要的话他会打电话的。  
当巴基二十六岁的时候，史蒂夫.罗杰斯去世了。  
与红骷髅一战中巴基没有在前排，他对此十分感激。他在梦中找到史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫正在驾驶舱里和佩吉道别，但佩吉并不想听到道别。  
巴基触摸到史蒂夫，他突然被恐惧席卷。他有些遗憾佩吉受到了伤害，也有些遗憾离开了豪利一家。但他并不后悔自己的所作所为，也不后悔自己这么做的原因，为此，巴基很高兴。  
他竭尽所能地紧紧抓住史蒂夫，他爬上他的膝盖，把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。他低声说，他有多么高兴，老天给他的灵魂伴侣是史蒂夫。他告诉她，他有多么喜欢和史蒂夫一起成长，他有多么幸运，因为他是唯一一个如此了解他的人。他说着他有多么为史蒂夫感到骄傲，厄斯金选择他是多么正确。他承诺无论如何，他都不会忘记史蒂夫。他轻诉着他的爱，希望这些能穿过史蒂夫的皮肤，尽可能地给他安慰，尽可能地为他带来平静。  
然后史蒂夫开始为坠机做准备，接着他就被从驾驶舱里扔了出来，巴基也从梦中被扔了出来。  
第二天，温妮发现巴基躺在公寓的地板上，瑟瑟发抖，毫无知觉。  
温妮叫来了救护车，乔治叫来了菲尔.科尔森，菲尔带来了一整支医疗队。  
最后，巴基整整低烧了一整周。他醒来的时候，感到胸口有一阵阵的剧痛，任何人的言行似乎都毫无帮助。  
科尔森看上去非常震惊，好像无法阻止自己给巴基一个有力的拥抱。  
“请节哀顺变，”他说，巴基看得出来他之前在哭。  
后来，他无意中听到了父母聊天。这场灾难再一次袭击了他。  
“…但是，一个星期？！”  
“他们认为花了这么长的时间－－”  
“…因为血清？”  
“…没人知道。”  
巴基听不下去了，也无法理清思路。史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫，忍受了整整一周，他的身体和寒冷对抗，和溺水对抗，和所有这一切。  
整整一周。  
巴基伴着心痛和头痛入睡，他感觉自己再也不会暖和了。


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

当巴基二十七岁的时候，他母亲经常哭泣。巴基升职时，贝卡怀孕时，贝卡举办她的结合仪式时，她都会哭。乔治终于把他那一半的店铺卖给他哥哥时，她也哭了。在一个结合梦境里，乔治答应带她去夏威夷玩儿。（等他们回来的时候，她告诉所有的朋友，甚至那里的空气都很香）

但是她哭泣最主要还是为了巴基，因为巴基总算很冷，因为巴基沉浸在深深的孤独里。巴基在得到灵魂伴侣之前，就已经失去了他。在懂得将另一个人称为家之前，就已经失去他了。

当巴基二十八岁的时候，他坐在他母亲的沙发上，手里抱着一个新的生命。贝卡初为人母，看起来是那么的幸福。她就像他一直希望的那样闪闪发光，尽管小时候她总是在除他以外的任何人面前都非常害羞，而那些尴尬的青春岁月她又高又活泼，脸上总是挂着酒窝，带了牙套却很少露出来。遇见戴维.普罗克特让贝卡展现出了所有美好的东西，尽管他自己非常希望知道闪闪发光是什么感觉，但他一点儿也不嫉妒她。

嘉比向他微笑，她有着明亮的蓝眼睛和玫瑰花蕾般的嘴巴。六个月大的时候，她最爱依偎着人，而且有个可爱的小习惯，她喜欢把手伸进你的袖子里，在喝奶的时候微微弯曲。巴基完全被她迷住了

“亲爱的？”温妮说，贝卡点点头。在巴基反应过来之前，他的家人，贝卡和戴维，全都真挚又心疼地看着他了。

“我们想和你谈谈，亲爱的，”温妮说，“我们很担心。”

“我…你们，我知道。”

“你不知道，”贝卡说，她勉强地笑笑，“巴克，感觉你有一年没有笑过了。”

巴基挤出一个笑容，甚至连他自己都注意到这有多糟糕。

“对不起，”他说，垂下嘴角，“我知道，我只是……”他停了下来，因为他应该说些什么？他只是很伤心而已。

“儿子，”乔治说，“我知道我们不…不能…明白，但是发生了这么多事，我们也知道了这么多－－”他停顿了一下，耸了耸肩，“我只是觉得史蒂夫不会希望你这样生活。”

“我…我知道。就只是真的很难放手。”巴基说。

这是真的。

在他最后一次梦见史蒂夫之后，巴基开始做噩梦：他梦见自己本可以救史蒂夫，但是没有。

他知道这没有任何意义，但是他也不知道如何反驳他的心。

贝卡表情严肃，递给巴基一张白色卡片。“科尔森先生给了我们这个。他说如果你需要的话就用它，他说你可以对她说实话。她已经…被批准了。”

巴基接过卡片，看了看，把它放进了后口袋。他不认为他会打电话去，但他知道他必须做点什么。他像个幽灵一样地生活了太多了。见鬼，他甚至不知道他有没有开始生活。从他记事起史蒂夫就是他生活的一部分。

他抬头看着他的家人：他母亲的眼睛又大又湿，他父亲紧紧抱着他母亲，戴维搂着贝卡，他又低头看到嘉比也在看着他，眼里充满了好奇，接着她咧嘴笑了起来，咕咕地叫。

“好吧”他说，微笑地看着他深爱的侄女，“我尽量。”

 

.

 

当巴基二十九岁的时候，他又请了一次假。他试图辞职，但被老板拒绝了，并向他承诺他可以去做他需要做的事情，工作会等着他。

巴基去了欧洲旅行。他坐在过一个战后重建的酒吧里，就和圣诞前夜史蒂夫坐的一个位置。他去了阿扎诺，徒步游览了现在已经建了战争纪念碑的森林，在那儿他发现这座纪念碑建造在旧建筑的废墟上。他爬上了阿尔卑斯的一座山，当他向下看到火车轨迹时，感到一阵酸痛。

他睡在伦敦一家小旅馆里，躺在一张狭窄的床上，把脸贴着床单，就像佩吉和史蒂夫做爱时那样。

他回到纽约后，经常去布鲁克林。他在酒吧喝上一杯，在新建的7-11买一瓶苏打水，然后在一个已故女士的坟墓上留下一束鲜花。

他给科尔森打了个电话，用尽所有的力气，请求去拜访佩吉.卡特。他自称是史蒂夫过去朋友的孩子。他听她讲史蒂夫的故事，告诉她史蒂夫年轻的时候是个怎么样的小混蛋。他告诉她，史蒂夫非常爱她。他感谢她的回应。

她时而清醒时而恍惚，但是当他准备离开的时候，她伸出手抓住他的手腕。

“你究竟是谁？”她问道，“史蒂夫没有任何老朋友。”

巴基脸一下子红了，但他没法把目光移开。

“哦，”她说，棕色的眼睛变得明亮清澈，“哦，亲爱的。过了这么久？”

巴基点点头，睫毛染上湿意。

佩吉尽力用虚弱的力气紧握住他的手，“他原本一定会爱上你的。”

他不再试图掩饰自己的眼泪了。

 

.

 

当巴基三十岁的时候，他又开始约会了。他支付了一项服务，并填写了一份调查问卷，花了他将近两小时。当被问到他和她的灵魂伴侣在一起多久时，巴基撒谎了。毕竟，三个星期听起来比“从未”好多了。

他被牵线到堪萨斯城的达拉。她在用餐时哭了两次，显然伤口还未愈合。他被牵线到加利福尼亚的迈克尔，迈克尔很聪明、漂亮又热情，但这些都是巴基无法掌控的。他又被牵线到布鲁克林的吉米，他们相处得很好。

他们第二次约会的时候，巴基注意到吉米耳朵后面有一个小纹身：一个美国队长的盾牌。巴基不知道该怎么想，但是当他问起的时候，吉米告诉他队长是如何在他成长过程中影响着他，教他善良、真实，与世界和谐相处。

巴基没法反驳。

吉米善良，可爱，而且很有意思，这是巴基没想到的。

他们去中央公园溜冰，在第十大道的复兴剧院看60年代的烂科幻片。他们参加巴基和吉米的朋友们举办的聚会。经过这一切，巴基惊讶地发现原来这如此容易。吉米是直接的，当他看着巴基，巴基能感觉自己是被看到的。

他们第一次做爱的时候，吉米放松又耐心，让巴基掌控节奏，直到巴基要求更多。当他们结束后，吉米躺在巴基怀里，头枕着他的胸口，低声讲着故事逗他笑。巴基很感激，即使他感到悲伤，觉得这不对。

他把这种感觉搁置一边，他不是世界上唯一一个没有灵魂伴侣的人。

巴基和吉米约会了三个月后，他开始参加一个关于悲伤和逝去的小组会面，组织者是个叫山姆的男人。

山姆在军队中失去了他的灵魂伴侣，现在他试图帮助其他有相同遭遇的人处理问题。他和巴基一见如故，喜欢相互嘲笑对方，又有一些小小的善意，比如一杯咖啡，或是人群中的一个超长时间的拥抱。巴基不知道这个小组有没有用，但他还是继续去了。

恋爱了六个月后，吉米开口了，希望他们的关系再进一步。巴基并没有意识到自己在隐瞒着什么，但模糊不清的对话再明显不过了。

“我想，”巴基说，“我愿意。”

“我知道，”吉米说，脸上挂着苦恼的笑，“但我觉得，这几乎让事情变得更糟了。”

“我们仍然可以－－”巴基说，但吉米用手盖住巴基的脸，他的表情让巴基住了嘴。

“不，”吉米说，“我们不能。”然后他弯下腰，在巴基的嘴角轻轻落下一吻。“照顾好自己，亲爱的。”然后转身离开了。

 

.

 

当巴基三十岁的时候，他去纹身了。他查阅设计，又研究艺术家，不愿意信任任何人的工作。

他考虑纹一个盾牌，有点像吉米的，但又感觉的太明显了。他又考虑他们的生日，考虑只是单单一个“史蒂夫”，但是没有一个合适。

一天晚上，快要入睡的时候，他回忆起在大英博物馆看到的一个花瓶。那是一张来自古董收藏家的照片，上面是大力神赫拉克勒斯与九头蛇海德拉*。巴基惊醒了，这就是他想要的。这就是让他放手的方法。

Hercules and the Hydra：大力神赫拉克勒斯，宙斯与阿尔克墨涅之子，因其出身遭到天后赫拉德憎恶，他神勇无比、力大无穷。九头蛇海德拉是赫拉克勒斯十二项任务中的第二个，他有九个头，其中最大的那个砍掉会再生两个新的头。最终赫拉克勒斯运用他的智慧，杀死了海德拉。

 

但这并不管用。

 

.

 

当巴基三十一岁的时候，他在小组活动后和山姆出去喝咖啡。

“你开心吗？”山姆问，巴基知道他不能给出肯定的回答，“伙计，你在坚持什么？”山姆的眼神很和善，但他的声音却很愤怒，“他已经走了，对吧？”

“早就走了。”巴基露出一丝痛苦的表情。

“你看，”山姆说，“我不是来告诉你该如何生活的。但在某些事上，你不得不选择是做正确的，还是做容易的。

“山姆，我知道。我只是－－”巴基身体微微前倾，降低了音量，像是要说一个秘密，“我好像还能感觉到他。你明白吗，感觉到莱利？”

山姆摇摇头，说：“没有。好像从他离开的那一刻我就没感觉到了，除了一个，他曾经呆过的地方。”

巴基叹了口气，靠回椅子。“是啊，好吧。”他耸耸肩。

山姆也叹了口气，“好吧，所以你要帮我一起办情人节特别活动吗？因为我知道你没有约会。”

“是啊，”巴基说，“是啊，为什么不呢？”

尽管如此，这次谈话并没有让巴基好受点。他脑子里一遍又一遍地想着这件事。他在情人节，他的生日，大斋节和复活节都想着这件事，终于，在纽约终于要进入春天的时候，巴基做出了一个决定。无论如何，是时候让史蒂夫.罗杰斯离开了。

 

.

 

当巴基三十一岁的时候，他参观了神盾局内部的档案馆。他打给菲尔.科尔森的时候很悲伤，但他只是需要试着说再见。他想着可能处理一些史蒂夫的事情，或者阅读一些他的作品...或是别的一些事情，随便什么，肯定有什么是能帮上忙的。

这是个凉爽的下午，巴基去了档案馆。他穿着他最喜欢的红色帽衫和地铁专用耳机。科尔森已经在那里迎接他了，他给了巴基一个通行证，一个热情的握手，和一个悲伤的微笑。

起初，馆长和科尔森在巴基附近徘徊着。

过了一会儿，他们走开了，让巴基有些自己的空间。他坐到一张桌子旁，读着一本史蒂夫留着的战术日记。他的指尖划过史蒂夫画的一幅画，一只穿着制服的猴子骑在独轮车上。巴基还记得自己梦到过这幅画，当时的史蒂夫非常愤怒，觉得自己一无是处。他也记得佩吉.卡特重新走进史蒂夫生活的那一刻。

他摸着史蒂夫的一件制服，把脸埋进衣服里，深深地吸了一口气，但是除了它本身的味道，没有什么特别的。

他走进一个房间，名副其实的史蒂夫.格兰特.史蒂夫博物馆，看到一些历史记载。当他看到有人把灵魂伴侣那一栏的“没有”划掉时，他的心抽痛了一下：巴基的名字被写在了旁边。

“上帝啊，史蒂夫，”巴基小声说，“我不知道我在这儿做什么。”

他转身准备离开，但是角落里一座美国队长的半身像引起了他的注意。

半身像似乎是大理石做的，自肋骨向上，看起来应该是真人大小。雕像带着头盔，盾牌背在身后。巴基不知不觉就站到了他面前。

这真是该死的栩栩如生，巴基甚至觉得它可以呼吸。

“我不明白，”巴基说，感觉自己像个白痴似的对一座雕像说话，但他还是这么做了，“我不知道为什么我不能让你走，但你得试着让我走。我好像可以感觉到你在坚持着，我爱你，但这真的很伤人。史蒂夫，好痛。”

巴基能感觉到他的脸在变热，睫毛也湿了。

“你是我唯一想要的东西，”他说，“看着你长大，天哪，就像－－”他笑了，意识到自己要说什么，“就像是你为了我才这么做的。也许你就是。但是这真的太糟糕了，这不公平，我不能一直爱着你那该死的鬼魂！”

巴基闭上眼睛，靠上雕像，感受到冰冷的大理石抵着他的额头。

巴基用鼻子蹭着雕像的，努力忽略它是雕像做的，尽管如此，它还是很合身。他低声呻吟着，停不下来。他微微倾过头，嘴唇贴上雕像的大理石，又热，又冷。

他保持着这个姿势，陶醉于他和他的灵魂伴侣之间唯一的一个吻。然后他推开一切冲向门口，他离开大楼时几乎放声哭泣，完全无视了馆长的喃喃自语和科尔森的呼唤。

 

他躲进一个小巷，在一个垃圾箱后面稍作休息。他的背慢慢从砖墙上滑下来，最后他屈服了，只是...只是哭了。他为史蒂夫哭泣，为自己哭泣，为他们应该分享却从未分享的爱哭泣。他想知道失去灵魂伴侣是不是可以杀死一个人，因为他觉得自己并不活着。

一只流浪猫嗅了嗅他的鞋子，然后蜷曲在他的身边，以此取暖。它用头撞了他一次，两次，巴基才被小小的猫叫从自己的悲伤中唤醒，接着他伸出手摸了摸它，它便叫得更欢了。

“你真友好。”他说，抽着鼻子，试图控制住自己。通体黑色的小猫用一双大大的绿眼睛凝视着他。

“皮包骨头，”他说，“你一个人吗？”

猫咪再次用头撞他，然后翻了个身，爪子在空中弯曲，好像在游泳似的。

“是的，”他说，“好吧。”

巴基深吸了几口气，头靠在墙上。猫咪爬上了他的大腿，嗅嗅又拨弄着他的裤子口袋，那儿有一个燕麦能量棒。

出于好奇，巴基打开了它，分了一点给猫咪。

嗅了一嗅，猫咪做了一个小小的咀嚼的动作，然后身体前倾，一口吞了下去。

“好吧，”巴基说，“好吧。”他把剩下的能量棒都给了猫咪，然后掏出手机。

“喂？”

“嘿，山姆？”巴基说，“我想我需要一些帮助。”

 

.

 

2300英里外，晚春的太阳炙热无比，多年的冻土在移动。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯在将近七十年后，第一次呼吸。

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

当巴基三十二岁的时候，他意识到他的生活可能永远不会向前，而且他也适应良好。他一直很冷－－比任何人都冷，而且自从他去了档案馆，亲吻了那该死的雕像，他的梦境变成了折磨。他梦见自己被困在冰里或是迷失在雪中，梦见他周围是一片诡异的蓝色。  
他明白－－他的灵魂伴侣用了一周才被冻死，消失在大西洋里再也没有被找到。太可怕了，每每想到这个，真是太可怕了。  
所以他知道这就是他做那样的梦的原因，并不是说这没事，但至少他能理解。  
也许这个世界需要有人真正地为史蒂夫.罗杰斯本人哀悼，而不是为失去的美国队长。巴基不知道原因，他只知道每次他试图放手向前都会失败，所以他已经不再尝试了。他爱史蒂夫，永远爱他。总有些人永远没法从失去灵魂伴侣中走出来。  
尽管如此，他还是得做点什么。  
所以他经常和山姆呆在一块。目前，他组织了一个关于新的失去和悲伤小组，和一个关于选择不去约会的小组。他对自己的选择很满意，他知道他的家人希望他能至少再试试，但巴基不能说服自己，这在此时此刻对任何人都不公平。  
他已经平静地接受了自己的命运。

巴基下班回家，他现在搬到了一个自然采光充足的三楼的两居室。他打开门，一团长着绿色大眼睛的小黑球喵喵叫着朝他飞奔而来，是宾克斯。  
“你好啊，”巴基说，弯下腰接住她的头。她喵喵叫地更欢，巴基也回应着。他告诉她托尼.斯塔克发明的新纳米技术，以及他有多么乐于参与其中，然后宾克斯，好吧，他想象着她告诉他有一只鸟落在阳台上，或是她和她的玩具老鼠的激烈战斗。  
“全都告诉我吧。”巴基说着，宾克斯喵喵叫着，这让巴基很开心。他重新帮她装满食物，检查了她的饮水机，她一直寸步不离地跟着。  
一切完成后，他们来到客厅，巴基拉出她的玩具篮子，坐下来和她一起玩。等玩够了，宾克斯会爬到巴基的腿上，翻过身露出她的肚皮，小声呜呜叫着。  
事实上，巴基把自己的恢复归功于宾克斯*－－这就是他的感觉，所以他就这么称呼她。山姆在巷子里找到巴基的时候他已经哭得稀里哗啦，浑身抖个不停。山姆轻轻地把他拉起来的时候，巴基把猫放下，想要走开，但宾克斯不愿意。她跳到巴基怀里，坐在他肩膀上，大声对着他的耳朵喵喵叫。  
Binx:可能源于《星球大战》中的外星小精灵Jar Jar Binx。  
“看来你有猫了，伙计。”山姆说。  
“我不…我…是的，我想是的。”（注意，他后来发了寻猫传单和广告，还带她去看了兽医,看看她是否有芯片。他只是不想偷了别人的猫。）  
自那起，即使有时候巴基只想躺在床上自怨自艾，他还是得起床照顾宾克斯。第一次她把他从噩梦中唤醒时，她趴在他的胸前，大声叫着，巴基把这归结为巧合。然而，当这事发生三、四、五次的时候，他意识到也许没那么简单了。  
不管怎样，他喜欢这种小黑猫，而且她看起来也同样喜欢他。  
他正看着她在空中跳跃，追逐着巴基扔出去的一只毛茸茸的老鼠。多数时候她会接住他，再带回来让他再扔一次。这是个有趣的游戏，但当电话响起的时候他正在考虑晚餐吃什么。  
巴基不认识这个号码，他正准备将它转到语音信息，又想起来他刚给了几个小组成员自己的号码，于是他接了起来。  
“巴恩斯。”他说。  
“巴恩斯先生？我是菲尔.科尔森。我们…就是…你能来我们总部一趟吗？”  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“有…对不起，我不能在电话里说那么多。”  
片刻，有人敲响了巴基的门。他打开门，看到一个戴着墨镜穿着得体西装的大个子男人，举着一个徽章，上面写着神盾局。  
“科尔森特工派我来的，”那人说，“我们送你去总部。”  
“你有没有…这儿来了个家伙。”巴基说。  
“哦，哦，太好了。罗德尼会陪你一起去。”  
“这到底是怎么回事？”巴基问道。  
电话里停顿了一下，科尔森才开始说话。“对不起，”他说，“我不能在电话里透露任何，你的线路不安全。如果你能到总部来，我会向你解释一切。拜托了，现在就来好吗？”  
巴基有些怀疑，但也…上帝…有希望吗？他还有希望吗？不论如何，这都出人意料。  
他想说不。他敢肯定无论发生了什么事，都有碍他的康复，这是毫无疑问的。  
但他也知道如果他不去，好奇心会把他折磨死。不管怎样他都完蛋了。  
巴基锁上门，跟着罗德尼走出公寓。当他走向楼梯的时候，罗德尼轻敲他的手臂。  
“请这边走，巴恩斯先生。我们有一架直升机在屋顶。”  
“一架直升机。”他重复道，目瞪口呆。  
罗德尼又碰碰他的胳膊，提醒他们该行动了。巴基跟着他上了楼梯。  
巴基不知道发生了什么，他正想着，突然意识到身上正在变得温暖。的确，他每天都会爬几层楼梯，但不会这么热。他抓住栏杆的时候，手指甚至因为热量而有些刺痛。  
“这是…？”他停下来，手指抚上自己的脸，感到浑身暖暖的，这是他多年来从未有的感觉。  
“哦，上帝，”他说，紧紧抓住栏杆靠上墙壁，“哦，上帝。你们发现了他的尸体，对吗？”

.

直升机降落在神盾局总部的时候，巴基看到菲尔.科尔森穿过停机坪来迎接他。  
门一打开，耳机一摘，巴基就冲了上去。  
“你们发现了他的尸体。这就是我来这儿的原因吗？你们找到了…你们找到了……”巴基又深深地吸了一口气，俯下身去，双手扶住膝盖。  
“巴恩斯先生，请跟我来。”  
科尔森稳稳扶住巴基，巴基挺直身子跟着他，只感到头晕目眩。神盾局的办公室整洁宽敞，他们进入电梯，巴基惊讶地听到电梯在向他打招呼。  
“詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。欢迎来到神盾局。”  
巴基疑惑地看了菲尔一眼，但只得到一个神秘的微笑。  
“科尔森先生，恕我直言，这到底是怎么回事？”  
“再等几分钟，”他说着，身体向前倾，电梯正要求进行视网膜扫描。  
“安全级别七，拒接访问。这层楼只供授权人员使用，”电梯说，“巴恩斯先生未经授权。”  
“无视协议，”科尔森说，“授权：尼古拉斯.J.弗瑞。”  
电梯停顿了片刻，然后说：“尼古拉斯.J.弗瑞批准的协议。”  
这时，电梯门开了，巴基被带进了一个小会议室，里面有一个非常大的屏幕。桌边还有几个其他人：一个漂亮的女人，黑色的头发盘起来，散发着安静又有力的气场；一个黑人，穿着皮风衣，一个眼睛戴着眼罩；还有一个红头发的人，看起来像…她看起来有点像…  
“卧槽，你是黑寡妇。”巴基说道，没法控制自己。  
他向后靠上门，想要稳住自己。不管发生了什么，都是大事。如果不是什么大事，他们是不会让他和黑寡妇共处一室的。  
“请坐。”黑人说。黑发女人向他扔了一个文件夹，巴基接过打开它，看到一堆文件，上面贴满了黄色便利贴。他抬头看向科尔森。  
“巴恩斯先生，这是弗瑞局长，”科尔森指指带着眼罩的人，“玛丽亚.希尔。然后我想你也认出了娜塔莉娅.罗曼诺娃小姐。”  
“巴恩斯先生，”弗瑞说，巴基发现自己在听到的一瞬间挺直身子，就像个在课堂上开小差的孩子。“接下来我们与你分享的信息都属高度机密。”  
巴基点点头，“接着说。”

两个小时过去了，巴基仍然处于震惊之中。他们所谈论的那些是不可能的，但他还在寻找证据证明：史蒂夫.罗杰斯正躺在医院的病床上，呼吸深而平稳。  
他穿着一条柔软的裤子和一件有点小的T恤。巴基不想有人在他身边－－帮他穿衣服或脱衣服，尤其是在他如此脆弱的时候。  
他...天啊，他真漂亮。  
他长长的睫毛贴着脸颊，金色亮得几乎要消失了。他面色红润，脸颊微微泛红，下嘴唇丰满而红润。不知道这儿对史蒂夫来说会不会太热，但巴基感觉正好，所以他就没管了。另外，史蒂夫的皮肤很苍白，但并非不自然的那种。  
弗瑞问了巴基有没有什么不同的、奇怪的感觉。医生说他们没有检测到任何脑损伤，但他们也不敢想象有人能像史蒂夫这样在没有脑损伤的情况下活这么久。  
巴基不知道会发生什么。史蒂夫呼吸开始加快的时候，他正在考虑如何介绍自己。  
他看着史蒂夫醒来，眨了一两下眼睛，然后坐起来四处张望。  
这个房间很现代，但也很简陋。弗瑞局长建议把房间弄成1945年那样，但巴基拒绝了。史蒂夫是个聪明人，虚假会从一开始就损坏他们之间的信任。  
史蒂夫低头看看自己，又再次环顾房间，然后看到了巴基。  
他盯着他，眯着眼，看上去很困惑。他兀自摇摇头，把目光移开，过了会又回来盯着看。  
巴基像一只车灯前的小鹿。他一辈子都在等这个男人，现在他就在面前？他不知道该怎么办。他想要冲向史蒂夫，抱住他，但又不想吓到他。  
史蒂夫说话的时候，巴基正打算说点什么。  
“巴基？”  
巴基忍不住笑了，或者，当他听到史蒂夫叫出他的名字的时候，泪水就湿润了他的眼睛，“你认识我？”他问道，艰难地吞咽了一口。  
“你是巴基，对吧？”  
巴基点点头，移开自己的目光，呼出一口颤抖的气。  
“你是…我是怎么认识你的？”  
巴基咬着嘴唇，想要寻找合适的解释。他要怎么告诉别人你是他的灵魂伴侣？通常，人们就是能知道。他们能认出对方，因为他们有梦境，只要一碰到对方，其他一切都不重要了。  
但是这个？巴基不知道。  
“你感觉怎么样？”巴基回避了问题。  
他知道史蒂夫注意到了他的闪避，他感到一丝怀疑。那一定来自史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫站起来，面向巴基。“我在哪儿？”史蒂夫问道。  
“实际上，这儿是纽约曼哈顿，我们在神盾局里。啊，我想你以前叫它SSR*?他们不叫这名了，现在他们是神盾局，而且不要问我那代表什么，因为，伙计，我也不知道。”  
SSR：Strategic Scientific Reserve，战略科学军团，神盾局的前身。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，又环顾四周。巴基看着他注意到这里的装饰，塑料和合成纤维。二十一世纪的一切。他的目光扫到通往另一个房间的按键板，又扫回来，研究了一会儿。  
“如果这里是SSR，那么佩吉.卡特在哪里？霍华德.斯塔克呢？他们为什么派你来？”  
“他们…”巴基没法控制自己的痛苦，没法掩饰，不管史蒂夫可以从中判断出什么。  
他又环顾了一下房间，低头看看自己，然后看着巴基的眼睛，这让巴基除了也看着他别无选择。“我出去多久了？”史蒂夫问道。  
没有什么温和的方法可以打破这种局面。  
巴基低下头，抓了抓后脖子。不是说他觉得对不起史蒂夫，但是，天啊，他到底要怎么解释这事？  
“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”  
史蒂夫站直了一点，嘴唇紧绷，那是准备战斗的架势。巴基是如此，如此地喜欢。  
“瓦尔基里。我不得不让她冲下去。”他的语气很坚决。  
巴基点点头。“我们以为你掉进海里了。他们搜查…天啊，霍华德.斯塔克一直没有放弃搜查。但事实证明，你是在格陵兰岛上空坠落的。他们认为飞机产生的热量融化了积雪，直到它沉入冰层，下一场雪又把它覆盖了。然后现在全球变暖了，永久冻土层终于移开，让飞机能回到地面。”  
“多久？”史蒂夫问，“我在下面呆了多久？”他又摆好架势，语气听起来有点生气，巴基情不自禁地想到那个和他一起长大的脾气暴躁的孩子正站在他面前。  
“好吧，”巴基说，举起双手，没有试图扯上一个微笑，“好吧，你，”这部分太难了，真的太难了，“你已经走了将近七十年了。”  
巴基不确定，但他觉得最后他的声音在颤抖。他感到胸中涌起一阵呜咽，一种无法抗拒的悲伤，几十年的失落。这好像不对，因为如果是这样，那就意味着...意味着......  
“哦，上帝，”巴基说，“是你吗？天啊，史蒂夫。”他一只手扶住胸口，正好放在心脏上方，他的心正在胸口痛苦地抽痛着。“史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”  
史蒂夫看起来惊慌失措，像是想要逃跑。接着巴基扶住他的头，集中思绪，这是世界上其他人都无法做到的，也是他被带到这里来的原因。他收集他能感觉到的所有史蒂夫的感觉，所有的爱，所有来之不易的平静，他相信，即使他永远不认识史蒂夫，他仍然爱他。在他的余生里，一直爱他。  
他把这团情绪，全部推进他内心和思想中的属于史蒂夫的空间。  
史蒂夫喘着气，从巴基身上挪开，眼睛睁得大大的，“你是…怎么会？”  
巴基站起来走向史蒂夫，慢慢伸出手。史蒂夫看着巴基走近，表情让人猜不透。  
“你知道我的，”巴基说，“你知道我是谁。”  
史蒂夫看起来不敢置信，巴基慢慢向史蒂夫的手伸去，当他离史蒂夫只有半英寸的时候，他停下来，看着史蒂夫，等待他的许可。  
他屏住了呼吸，史蒂夫也是。  
接着史蒂夫抬起手，完成了最后半英寸。  
那一刻，那，那是巴基从未有过的感觉。那些年的伤痛，那些孤独，那些他思念着、渴望着史蒂夫的时光，所有的一切都消失了。取而代之的，他被其他的东西填满了，其他好的东西。那些他看着史蒂夫成长的时刻，他的喜欢变为慕恋，又变为爱。他为史蒂夫成为了一个多么好、多么正直的人而感到骄傲，他接受了没有史蒂夫的生活，静静地爱着他，在他的整个人生。  
史蒂夫睁开眼睛，伸出手，握住巴基的双手。巴基想通过联接把他所有的爱，所有的力量都给史蒂夫，但是相反的，他接受到了史蒂夫的感情，没什么能让他做好准备面对他的灵魂伴侣对他的情感冲击。  
巴基感受到史蒂夫，孤独，害怕，冷，然后转变来了。史蒂夫有了他的第一个梦境，巴基感受到史蒂夫的好奇心，他的兴奋。他一直一直都在等待他的灵魂伴侣，不知怎么，巴基就在那里。他看着巴基长大，经历了巴基愤怒的日子，他试图说再见，继续生活，然后度过了来之不易的平静。史蒂夫得到了这一切。  
史蒂夫爱这一切。  
“怎么…？”史蒂夫问道。  
“我不知道，”巴基说，低头看着他们缠绕的手指，“我真的不在乎。”  
史蒂夫伸出另一只手，抚摸上巴基的下巴，把他的脸转过来。巴基闭上了眼睛。  
当人们谈论与灵魂伴侣相遇的时刻，他们谈论的是家的感觉，他们就是知道。  
他们没有一个人说过这完全没有痛苦，没有恐惧，没有怀疑。  
这不仅仅是回家的感觉。  
这是安全感和舒适，以及最柔软的欲望的萌动。这是一种他甚至都不知道存在的感觉，这一切像一股愉悦的水流淌在巴基的全身。  
这就是爱。  
“我以为你不存在。”史蒂夫说。  
“我从没想过会是这样。”巴基回答。  
他伸出手，放在史蒂夫屁股上，接着史蒂夫他把拉了过来。史蒂夫的眼睛是明亮的蓝色，巴基在那里面看到了他曾经想要的一切。  
史蒂夫的手指紧紧抓住巴基的衬衫，巴基的手。  
“我一辈子都在等你，”巴基一边说，一边捏着史蒂夫的屁股，“我的一生。”  
史蒂夫笑了。很轻，但是很感激，而且充满希望。“我可以吗？”他问道，眼睛直直地盯着巴基的嘴唇。  
巴基的微笑像是从胸口溢出来的，即使他感到了眼泪的滑落。  
史蒂夫弯下身子，在巴基的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下，然后把他紧紧搂进怀里。  
巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的脖子上，呼吸着他的味道，他闻起来就像巴基一直认为他会是的那样。那是家的味道。  
巴基和史蒂夫终于回家了。

在敲门前，科尔森给了他们足够的时间。他看起来很抱歉，而且他确实应该道歉，在灵魂伴侣初期结合的时候打断他们，往好里说是粗鲁的，往坏里说是危险的。  
不过，史蒂夫仍然是美国队长。巴基猜他们的生活中总会有点粗鲁，不管他喜不喜欢。  
“队长，”科尔森说，点了点头，“很抱歉打断你们。”  
史蒂夫把巴基推到身后，巴基忍不住笑了。他经常会想和史蒂夫在一起会是什么样子，却从来没想过和美国队长在一起会是什么样子。他发现这种冲动的保护欲很可爱，即使他知道这种冲动很快就会来到他的身上。  
巴基不甘示弱地站到史蒂夫身边，感受到了史蒂夫的懊恼。他们以后再谈这件事。  
科尔森清了清嗓子，召回他们的注意力。“委员会成员希望你们今晚能留在这里，他们已经安排了更合适的住宿，”他指指房间里的单人床，“明天早上，他们会做一些测试，询问你们的经历感受，诸如此类。”  
巴基看向史蒂夫，他注意到一丝焦虑。  
这一次，巴基走到史蒂夫面前，用身体挡住了两人，“《灵魂伴侣权利与责任法案》给了我们整整一周的时间来完成结合，你知道的。”  
“没错，”科尔森说，闪过一丝微笑，“我总是忘记你在中心做志愿者，还获得了SRRA*的认证。”他语气中的自鸣得意再明显不过，“如果你们愿意，你们可以在这里呆一周。我们很高兴你们在这儿。”  
SRRA：The Soulmates Rights and Responsibilities Act，《灵魂伴侣权利与责任法案》，同前。  
巴基考虑了一下，从史蒂夫的那里感受到的轻松帮助他确认了自己的决定。“呃，”他说，“如果你也这么觉得，那我们就离开这里。”他伸出手握住史蒂夫，再一次被情感充满－－感激、好奇、宽慰和赞赏。他不得不努力克制自己的情绪了。  
科尔森派了一辆车送他们回巴基的住处，巴基接受了。他有种感觉，神盾局和委员会会想要关闭对他们的监视的。他不介意在界限内占点便宜，他也不想史蒂夫在回来的第一天就得叫出租或地铁。  
车停在巴基的公寓楼下，他紧张极了。史蒂夫会喜欢他的房子吗？他们需要搬家吗？史蒂夫在适应新世纪方面会遇到麻烦吗？天啊，巴基能帮上忙吗？  
“嘿，”史蒂夫说，抓住他的手腕，跟着他一起进入大楼。他们穿过大厅，来到信件收发室，“不管你在烦恼什么，都会好起来的。”  
巴基低下头，脸红红的。  
史蒂夫伸手抬起他的下巴，让他能和他对视。他盯着巴基的眼睛，然后又回头看了一眼，确保大厅没有其他人。  
“我只是希望一切都是完美的，”巴基承认，“发生了那么多事情，有那么多事需要你去了解，我…我不知道我能不能…”巴基又激动起来，担心他能不能成为史蒂夫所需要的一切。  
“嘿，”史蒂夫一边说，一边用拇指抚摩着巴基的下巴，“我不知道现在的情况如何，但如果有一个人能帮助我了解这里、理解这里，那一定是你。”  
巴基深吸了一口气，看着史蒂夫的眼睛，想要寻求某种保证，保证一切都会好起来。  
“我等了你将近一百年，”史蒂夫说，“难道你不值得吗？”  
巴基叹了口气，放松身体向前倾，把前额靠上史蒂夫的肩膀，史蒂夫顺势搂住巴基的腰，把他拉的更近。  
像这样亲近史蒂夫，巴基感到充满力量，感到勇敢。他觉得只要史蒂夫在身边，他就无所不能。  
史蒂夫看起来也很满足。他们站在一起的时候，巴基发誓他能感受到他们之间的能量形成了一个圈，编织着满足，编织着平静。他以前会想到是这样的吗？他怎么可能知道？  
他看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫也看着他，抚摩着他的下巴，给了巴基一个温柔又缠绵的吻。  
这让他又兴奋又期待，而且他不确定这是不是都来自他自己。意识到史蒂夫也想要他，史蒂夫也很兴奋，这更加燃起了巴基的欲望，尽管他已经心满意足。  
他从未体验过这样的平静。  
大厅门打开的声音吓了他们一跳，把他们拉回现实，提醒他们这里并不止他们俩。  
巴基滑下史蒂夫的手臂，他需要抓住史蒂夫的手。“我们应该上楼去。准备好了吗？”  
“如果是和你一起？”史蒂夫回答道，“随时随地。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

六年后…  
史蒂夫从复仇者大厦的住处远眺，城市灯光璀璨闪耀。他回想起童年，当他还是个孩子时，这个城市对他来说是多么的大，现在又是多么的小。也许这就是他们的光芒如此耀眼的原因：他们想要变得比实际更强大。  
他可能明白这种感觉。  
在瓦尔基里之前，尽管已经开始习惯自己的体型，但他从未真正适应过。他先是忙于舞台，后来又在打仗。不管怎样，都没有太多的休整时间。  
现在他终于安顿下来了，他有时间来享受许多强化了：轻松的呼吸和连续几天的充足精力，能够看到每一种颜色。他以注射血清之前所无法做到的方式生活，他和他的身体，他们现在在一条船，他们不再打架了。  
这让一切都不同了。  
好吧，也不是一切。  
一个计时器在他身后响起，史蒂夫赶紧去厨房查看晚餐的情况。没什么特别的，只是一些烤鲑鱼，调味小土豆，花椰菜牛排和沙拉。以及冰箱里的一品脱冰淇淋。  
这天早些时候，他坐在那儿看报纸，突然感觉一阵兴奋。他不知道具体发生了什么，但他敢打赌，他的丈夫今晚会下班很晚，然后一回家就滔滔不绝。  
他们最开始在一起的时候，科学家们和神盾局想要研究他和巴基，试图弄清楚他们之间的联系，他们是如何跨越时间走到一起的。史蒂夫在巴基觉得不舒服的时候就不能忍受了，说到底，他们并不是为了满足别人好奇心而生的实验室小白鼠。  
此外，尽管他们彼此很了解，但又并不真正了解。  
他们花了一些时间才把一切弄清楚。  
史蒂夫一得到医疗许可，军队就解除了他的服役，和一大笔欠薪（他怀疑是神盾局授意的）。因为他是在服役期间倒下的，军队认为他是MIA-POW*，并给予了适当的补偿。  
MIA-POW：Missing in action-Prisoner of war，军事用语，行动中的失踪人员和战俘。  
弗瑞想让他留在神盾局，他同意了，在纽约分部工作，这样巴基就能留在斯塔克工业。史蒂夫和托尼.斯塔克的第一次见面就争吵不断，但在弗瑞德调解下，他们达成了必要的和平协议。说实话，史蒂夫觉得托尼比他老爹强十倍，但曼哈顿的酒不足以让他开口。托尼已经够得意了。  
尽管如此，托尼提到天空母舰，弗瑞展示它们的时候，史蒂夫还是悄悄开始调查了洞察计划。在弗瑞的生命受到威胁，并且发现九头蛇仍在蓬勃发展之后，史蒂夫爆发了。  
“这一切都是徒劳的，”他抱怨着，在他们布鲁克林的小公寓里踱步，“数不清的人死了，我死了，我牺牲了一切，却一无所获！”  
巴基深吸了一口气，史蒂夫感到一阵震痛，一直蔓延到全身。  
“该死，”史蒂夫说，“不。”他转向巴基，把他抱进怀里，紧紧贴着他的额头，“对不起，”史蒂夫说，但巴基拒绝了，躲开了史蒂夫的怀抱。  
“只是…”巴基摆出一只手，不让史蒂夫靠近。  
史蒂夫伸出手，却感受不到巴基的任何，这种空虚就像失去了一个肺：呼吸变得非常困难。  
“你后悔吗？”巴基问，转过身正视着史蒂夫，“我知道你爱她，史蒂夫。我知道。你后悔吗？”  
“天啊，不。不，巴基，不。”一想到巴基可能认为自己后悔没有和佩吉共度余生，史蒂夫就无所适从。是的，他曾爱过佩吉，但是巴基呢？巴基是他的生命。正是因为巴基，史蒂夫才能在冰里度过七十年。巴基不是史蒂夫战斗的原因，但他是史蒂夫回家的原因。他是史蒂夫的家。  
是的，他曾经爱佩吉。他永远不会否认这一点。但是他和巴基是什么关系？他们之间超越了时间，任何其他东西都无法与之相比。  
巴基盯着他看了一会，然后闭上眼睛，让他的情绪再次释放。史蒂夫感受到了受伤和痛苦，但这一切之下，他感受到了理解。  
那是他们六年来唯一一次吵架。  
最后，玛丽亚想到一个让天空母舰无法实施的相对比较简单的方法，尤其是在当山姆想要帮忙的时候。巴基和托尼在斯塔克工业研发出最先进的设备，加上山姆和娜塔莎的支援，史蒂夫在皮尔斯反应过来之前就把天空母舰放倒了。  
有时候，当史蒂夫情绪低落或是狭隘小气的时候，就会想想皮尔斯在他死之前看着他的计划失败，他就会感到心情舒畅。当然，只是偶尔。  
在那之后，搬进复仇者大厦顺理成章。巴基在那里工作，他们的邻居是复仇者们。他们已经习惯了外星人的偶尔拜访或是不时见见神了。  
总的来说，史蒂夫对他的生活相当满意。他很快乐，他从未想过自己会得到这些。

电梯门叮的一声响起，史蒂夫被从回忆中拉了出来。不出所料，巴基迟到了一个多小时，还咧着嘴笑，像一只刚得到奶油的小猫。  
“好吧，”史蒂夫说，张开双臂，“和我说说发生了什么。”  
巴基扑进他的怀里，鼻子紧紧贴着史蒂夫的脖子，深深地呼吸着。他在那里轻吻了一下，然后又向史蒂夫展开笑颜。  
史蒂夫可以感受到巴基的快乐、兴奋，一波又一波。这感受很美，就像巴基一样美。他的手指穿过他蓬松柔软的深色短发，看着他的大眼睛闪着明亮的淡蓝色。史蒂夫情不自禁地低下头，在巴基的嘴唇上印上轻柔缠绵的一吻。  
巴基调皮地咬了一下史蒂夫的下嘴唇作为回应，然后他们相互亲吻，气氛变得热烈，史蒂夫把巴基抱进卧室，巴基的腿紧紧环着他的腰。  
“我一整天都在想你，”史蒂夫说，歪着头让巴基能靠近他的脖子用力吮吸，他笑了，知道这个吻痕能保持至少一小时。  
史蒂夫把巴基放到床上，爬到他身上，手指解开他的衬衫扣子，嘴唇沿着巴基的身体亲吻，一路点火。  
“史蒂夫，”巴西喘息道，史蒂夫的牙齿正扫着他的髋骨。  
“我知道，亲爱的，”史蒂夫说，“我在呢，宝贝。”  
他能感受到巴基因为这个昵称而融化，这让他的欲望燃得更甚。他总是会惊讶于这个漂亮的男人是他的，他活了两辈子，所以他可以有一生的时间，这一生，和巴基在一起。  
他抬起头，巴基正向他微笑，那柔和甜蜜的笑容照亮了史蒂夫。  
“我爱你，”巴基说道，史蒂夫被这深深击中了。他的情感和巴基结合着，他们沐浴其中，那是他们温和，柔软，闪着光芒的爱。  
这些爱比他能想象的还要多得多，而且他会好好把握每一分。  
晚些时候，他们会吃史蒂夫准备的饭菜，巴基会滔滔不绝所谓的新纳米技术，史蒂夫会微笑着点头，因巴基的快乐而快乐，兴奋而兴奋。再晚些时候，巴基会完成他的最新项目，史蒂夫会画些画，大约午夜时分，史蒂夫会把撅着嘴的巴基拖上床，然后头一沾枕头就睡着了。

现在，他要向巴基展示他有多么得爱他，给他看，给他看，再给他看。不惜一切代价，在他的余生里，不惜一切代价。  
这就是21世纪的史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
这就是恋爱中的史蒂夫.罗杰斯。

 

END


End file.
